


Go Back to the Start

by fadinglight (flammablelight)



Series: Al's HP One Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablelight/pseuds/fadinglight
Summary: A Veela Draco. A Family Man Harry. A Happy Life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Al's HP One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Go Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Sunlight filtering through sheer lace on their windows. Two sleepy boys in a bed, one with hair as black as ebony, one fair as new snow._

"Love, come to breakfast, the twins are up," Draco's voice calls sing-song into their room.

"No, breakfast come to love," Harry groaned.

"Another late night raid?" Draco's hand strokes gently down Harry's spine.

"Yeah, I have to get up and do the paperwork now," Harry refused to move.

"Want me to motivate you into getting up?" Draco's teeth nipped at Harry's ear and his erection was pressed against Harry's arse.

Harry rolls them over, Auror reflexes catching Draco by surprise. Harry buries his lips into Draco's neck and grinds against him.

"See, I knew I could get you moving," Draco moans and ruts against Harry.

"Every morning is better with you, love," Harry laughs into Draco's hair and presses kisses down his cheek.

_Soft candlelight bathes their naked forms. Harry's hands plant on the rounded stomach of his husband._

"How long until the new little one?" Hermione sits with Draco on the settee, both of their mugs of tea resting on pregnant bellies.

"Fourteen weeks," Draco gives Harry a glowing look.

"What do you think this one will be?" Ron leans in to press his hand against Hermione's stomach and passes her another sandwich.

"We don't care, so long as it's healthy," Harry stands to fill the kettle and presses a kiss to Draco's temple.

"How about you?" Draco nudges Hermione gently.

"It's a boy, our first boy!" Ron yells.

"Ronald! We agreed to tell together," Hermione's teeth bite her grinning lip, "It's a Hugo."

_Children squeal delightedly in the large garden. Red-headed grandparents watch with content._

"One more?" Harry pleads, holding Bill's newest baby in his arms.

"We agreed on four, you want more? Plus we adopted Teddy last month, officially," Draco shakes his head but he's smiling.

"Teddy would love another sister," Harry coos at baby Alma.

"He trying to talk you into another baby?" Ginny glares at Harry jokingly.

"Yes, he's incorrigible. Save me, Ginevra!" Draco fake swoons into Ginny's shoulder.

"Harry, Minnie's just taken a tumble," Hermione calls out.

"Saved by the clumsy two year old," Harry winks at Draco and hands him the baby.

_Steam fills the platform, red engine slowly gaining speed. Teary parents and baleful siblings._

"Draco, love, it's not the end of the world," Harry hands his husband a cup of hot chocolate.

"All my babies, gone forever," Draco sobs.

"They'll never write us again," Ron is dripping tears onto his cupcake.

"Honestly, you'd think they were women," Hermione scoffs and pats Ron on the shoulder.

"Maybe we should have another one, 'Mione," Ron looks up hopefully.

"Merlin, no," Hermione laughs and presses a kiss to his lips.

"Harry bought me a Crup, she arrives next week," Draco sniffs but gives Harry a watery smile. Everyone laughs at Harry's coddling.

_Wedding dress and handsome silver robes. Kisses and tears and cake._

"I'm so happy for you, congratulations, Teddy and Victoire," Harry raises his glass to the room.

"You are our blood, you are our eldest, you could not have chosen a more worthy life partner," Draco wraps his arm around Harry's shoulder and hoists his own glass.

"Salud, mi familia," Ginny cheers, looking to her husband Blaise for confirmation that she'd pronounced it right.

"Did you really like the dress?" Victoire whispers to her mother and Draco.

"You were stunning, Vikki," Draco assures her.

"'E will likely tear it from you, mon couer," Fleur responds with a wink.

Victoire flushes and Teddy comes to rescue her.

_Soft peach walls and a baby's snuffling cry. Muffled voices and easily shed tears._

"Isn't she perfect," Draco whispers to Harry.

"She's the most perfect of perfect," Harry confirms.

"Even more perfect than me, your first-born son?" James is giving them an arch look.

"You were a bit squished, twins are never easy. Sirius about broke my hip on the way out," Draco laughed and gently hip-checked his son.

"Thank you for letting us visit," Harry whispered to Taylah, James' wife.

"Thank you for giving me this amazing man," Taylah whispers back.

Draco's resulting sobs wake baby Alannah, everyone fights to be the one to rock her back to sleep.

_Warm, humid breezes wash over them, stone walls and rambling plants. White wine and seafood are shared._

"Harry, I love you," Draco leans in to press a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"I love you most," Harry laughs and kisses him back.

Draco sighs and leans heavily into Harry, "We've known each other for fifty years now. Happy birthday, you old coot."

"Married for thirty five, we've done well. Six kids, eight grandkids..." Harry rests his chin on Draco's head.

"Not a bad life, not bad at all," Draco smiles at the Mediterranean sunset.

"I'm glad we sorted our shit out," Harry snorts.

"Shut it, Potter, you're killing the mood," Draco slaps him lightly on the chest.

_Harsh, bright lights and constant noise. A man slips into a deep sleep._

"Is it done?" Hermione rasps.

"Yes," Harry is broken.

"It had to be done, mate. He was a feral Veela. He's already gone after Gin twice," Ron claps Harry on the back.

"What was the spell, 'Mione?" Harry knows his voice is ragged.

" _Une vie heureuse_ \- A Happy Life. It shows the Veela the life they would have had, if their Mate had wanted them back. It is used as part of the bonding ceremony for the Veela and the Mate, if they're requited. It shows the pair their life together, the highlights, so they know things will work out," Hermione's tears are slipping out, "In this case, used with the drugs we gave him... It let him slip away happy. It was kind."

Harry sighs and leaves them to head home to Ginny.

_Morning light wakes her, but she is alone, his glasses are folded, still on his bedside table. A note on his pillow reads, "Une vie heureuse."_

"Where has he gone though?" Ron is demanding to know. 

Sixteen Aurors fall over themselves to try and locate their missing captain. Voices are yelling confused directions, Unspeakables have Trace magic racing over the country.

"We'll find him," Kingsley is losing confidence with every hour.

"Ron..." Hermione's voice is broken behind him.

"No..." Ron is on his knees.

"I-it was requited Ron. Harry - Harry saw it too," Hermione has lost the ability to form words. Her wail of despair is joined by her husband's bellow.

_Two small boys meet in a robe shop, one with hair as black as ebony, one fair as new snow. A tentative smile is shared, friendship blooms._

**Author's Note:**

> Do you hate me?


End file.
